The Unbreakable Bond
by CIDians
Summary: A Kavi and Dareya story on their early college days how they fall in love with each other ... Can they support eachother in every situation ? Love and Betrayal is on the way ... and what happened when they four meet eachother after many years .. ? Mature content ahead ...
1. Chapter 1

"Purvi get up yar humari class miss hojaegi tu kia hostel sonay k liye ayi thi " ... said Shreya

Purvi who sleeping peacefully hugging her pillow gets disturbed by Shreya`s voice .. She sits on the bed and rubbed her eyes and saw Shreya getting ready ..

"Kia hai shreya sone bhi nh deti tu tou " ... said Purvi

"Purvi ab tou bari hoja tera bachpan se yehi hai yar come on now get up and get ready mai tera bag ready kerti hoon "... said Shreya

Purvi glared at Shreya and leave for a bath meanwhile Shreya prepare Divya`s bag after 10 minutes they both left for the college and comes to the class where they meet Kavin

"Good morning girls " ... said Kavin

"Good morning " ... said Shreya/Purvi

"Daya kahn hai kavin" ... said Purvi

"Vo nh ayega aj " ... said Kavin

"Kia magar ku aj tou kafi important lecture hai " ... said Shreya

"Han malum hai shreya magar tjhe tou pta hai daya ka vo neha ke sath date pe gya hai " ... said Kavin

Purvi looks over at Shreya who gets sad after listening about Daya`s date

"Choro na yar unhy unka roz ka yhi hai chalo hum apna lecture attend kerte hain chal shreya " ... said Purvi

Purvi Kavin and Shreya attends the lecture but Shreya`s mind was on somewhere else ...

After classes Shreya and Purvi comes to their room ...

"Shreya esa kab tk chalta rehga " ...asked Purvi

"Kesa " ...asked Shreya

"Shree i know you love daya vo b ajse nh do salon se tm bta ku nh deti usse " ... said Purvi

"Purvi ab koi faida nh hai daya neha se pyar kerta hai vo log ek saal se relationship mai hain or mai unke bech nh ana chahti " ... said Shreya

"Shreya pury campus ko pata hai neha kesi ladki hai pata nh daya ko nazar ku nh ata " ... said Purvi

"Agar daya neha ke sth khush hai tou mai b khush hun " ... said Shreya

"Shreya magar bar daya se bol ker dekho " ... said Purvi

"Purvi itna asan nh hai " ... said Shreya

"Namumkin b nh hai " said Purvi

"Oh really agar esa hai tou tum kavu ke samne apna pyar ka izhar ku nh kerlyti ku ke mjhe pata tum bhi darti ho Kavu ko khone se divya islye jesa chlra hai chalne dou please " ... said Shreya loudly

Shreya got up and leave the room .. Purvi sits there tears comes into her eyes

"Shreya mai tjhe kese btaoun ke Kavin hi mjhe apne qareeb nh chahta " ... said Purvi

She remembered the day when

FLASHBACK ...

It was prom night Kavin and Purvi was eachother`s date they were sitting on the terrace when its starting raining

"Purvi pagal ho kia tum bheeg rhi ho andar ao"... said Kavin

"Relax Kavin wese bhi function khtam hogya tou ab bheeg skty hain hum " ... said Purvi

Purvi dances in the rain Kavin was just watching her when she is about to fall Kavin catches her and hold her by her wirst they could feel eachother`s breathe and within a second they were kissing eachother passionately after some time Kavin pushed Purvi

"Oh god purvi i am sorry " ... said Kavin

"Don`t be sorry Kavin i like you " ... said Purvi

"What " ...said Kavin shockingly

"Pls Kavin mjhse ab or intezaar nh hota stop pushing me i want you " ... said Purvi

"Purvi this is wrong ghalat hai yeh " ... said Kavin loudly

"Koi ghalat nh hai ksi ko psnd kerna ksi se pyar kerna ghalat nh hota kavin" ... said Purvi

"Listen purvii don`t like you tm meri srf ek achi dost ho abi jo hua nh hona chaye the so pls sab kch bhul jao or meri dost bn ker raho " ... said Kavin

"KAvin tumhare hont kuch or kehre hain or ankhen kuch or please esa mat kero i know you like me you too the way you look at me is just precious " ... said Purvi

"Esa kch nh hai Purvii don `t want you " ... shout Kavin

Kavin left from there Purvi sits there crying ...

Flashback end 

From that day Kavin Purvi keeps their distance .

Meanwhile Shreya was sitting in the garden she has tears in her eyes someone comes there and wipes her tears .. She looked and smiled lightly

"Kia hua shreya ro ku rhi ho " ... said Daya

"Kuch nh vo ankhon mai pani agaya " ... said Shreya

"Tumhe pata hai tum sab se jhut bolskti ho siwae mere ab bolo kia hua " ... said Daya

"Kuch nh daya bus purvi se thora jagdha hogya hai " ... said Shreya

"Are koi bat nh shreya hota hai yar tum lgo ka tou roz ka yhi hai " ... said Daya

"Yeh dilasa derhy ho ya mazaq uraa rhy ho " ... said Shreya

Daya laughed lightly Shreya stare him lovingly just then Neha cpmes there ...

"Daya maine tumhe ktni bar bola hai na iss shreya se door rha kero i don`t like her "... said Neha angrilly

"Neha we were just talking " ... said Shreya

"Just shut up shreya mjhe pta hai tum daya ko mjhse cheena chahri hp " ... said Neha

"Neha esa kuch nh hai for god sake mjhe tmse koi nh cheen skta " ... said Daya angrilly

Shreya looked at Daya and hold her tears back

"You know what i don`t trust her iski jesi ladkia roz ksi naye ko pata ker unse mazay-

Before Neha could complete her sentence she recieved a tight slap from someone

"Purvi " ... said Shreya shockingly

"Agar aynda se meri bestfriend ke khilaf kuch b bola na neha i swear tmhara vo hashar kerungi ke daya b tmhe nh bacha paega and you i don`t know tmhe isme dekhta kia hai iski waja se humari 2 saal ki dsti khrab hori hai " ... shout Purvi

"Purvi -

"You know tum raho isi ke sath shreya tumhe deserve hi nh kerti hai shreya chal mere sath " ...said Purvi

Purvi holds Shreya`s hands and comes to their room ... Shreya hugs Purvi and cries on her shoulder

"I am sorry Purvi mjhe tjhpe ese chilana nh chye tha " ... said Shreya

"Shshh its ok ghalti meri bhi thi now stop crying " ... said Purvi

"Pur... purvi mai manti hu mai daya se pyar kerti hu magar mai daya or neha ke bech any ka soch b nh skti " ... said Shreya while sobbing

"I know shreya tu esa nh kerskti kbhi bhi and you know what Daya or neha are not worth your tears ... kafi der hogyi soja kal test hai " ... said Purvi

Shreya wipes her tears they both hug eachother and lay on their bed... both sleeps with tears in their eyes ...

..

..

Next will be updated soon ... if you guys want me to continue it ..

..

Take Care ... Stay blessed


	2. Chapter 2

After one week ...

Shreya was reading her book in library .. Kavin comes there and sits beside her

"Shreya tu akeli ... purvi kahn hai " ... said Kavin

"Purvi rohan ke sath gyi hai " ... said Shreya

"What ku " ... said Kavin shockingly

Shreya was reading his expressions .. Jealousy was written all over his face .. Shreya thought to tease him

"Han vo dono movie dekhne gayen bechara rohan kabse purvi ke pechy the finally aj purvi ne han kerdi " ... said Shreya

"Purvi esa kesy kerskti hai " ... said Kavin

"Ku ... ku nh kerskti vo esa " ... said Shreya

"Nh mtalb vo hume bgher btaye chali gayi " ... said Kavin

"Ab har cheez hume bta ker thori naa keregi wesy tu ku itna shocked hora hai " ... said Shreya

"Nh mai nh hora shocked " ... said Kavin

Kavin left from there Shreya smiled and text Purvi...

Later that day Purvi and Rohan was walking in the garden Kavin saw them and get angry ... He comes to them

"Purvi " ... said Kavin

"Are kavin tum yahn " ... said Rohan

"Mai tumse bat nh ker rha rohan purvi kahn thi tum pura din " ... said Kavin

"Mai rohan ke sath thi kavin hum log movie dekhny gae the " ... said Purvi

"Oh nice enjpy yourself " ... said Kavin

He walked away from them ... Purvi run behind him

"Kavin kia hua " ... said Purvi

"Nothing jaou apny uss rohan k pass" ... said Kavin

"What`s wrong with you kavin " ... said Purvi

"Yeh tum puch rahi ho just tell me tum uske sath ku gayin thi " ... said Kavin

"Stop asking me these dumb questions kavin you were the one who pushed me away tou ab tumhe kia farq parhta hai " ... said Purvi

"Mjhe farq parhta hai purvi rohan sahi ladka nh hai you should not be hanging out with him " ... said Kavin

"Mere lye kia ghalat hai kia sahi it`s none of your matter kavin ... " ... said Purvi

Purvi runs from there Kavin sits there angrilly

Meanwhile ... Daya and Neha was chatting in the cafeteria while Shreya was watching them silently ...

"Kab tk dard brdasht kerogi " ... said Purvi

Shreya looked behind

"Purvi " ... said Shreya

"Btaou shreya kab tk chup rahogi " ... said Purvi

"Bolne ka kuch faida nh hai purvi dekho ktny khush hain na yh log " ... said Shreya

"Such humesha samny aker hi rehta hai " ... said Purvi

"Chor in sab baton ko ... yeh bta kavin se bt hui " ... said Shreya

"Bat nh larai hui shree he was jealous uski shakal dekhny wali thi " ... said Purvi

"Mjhe tou pta tha he likes you " ... said Shreya

"Tou door ku bhagta hai " ... said Purvi

"Thora time de sab set hojaega " ... said Shreya

"Acha aj hum jarhy hain na bon fire mai " ... said Purvi

"Bilkul jarhy hain " ... said Shreya

"Ek kam kerte hain shree mall chalte hain mjhe kch saman lena tha " ... said Purvi

"Han chal " ... said Shreya

"Kahn jarhy ho tum log " ... said Daya

"Oh hye daya hum dno mall jarhy the " ... said Purvi

"Mai b chalta hun koi class tou hai nh aj " ... said Daya

"Han why not mai kavin ko msg kerdeti hun " ... said Shreya

Aftersome they all go to mall ... Purvi was ignoring Kavin in order to irritating him ...

"Shreyaa " ... said Daya

"Haan " ... said Shreya

"Yeh tumhary lye " ... said Daya

"Mery lye " ... said Shreya

"Han vo neha ne uss din tumse kafi bdtamezi ki thi na tou yeh chota sa gift " ... said Daya

"Shreya smiled lightly and hold the box she opens it ... It was a beautiful pendant of two hearts ...

"Yeh tou bhot piyara hai daya thankyou so much " ... said Shreya

"Mai phena dun " ... said Daya hesitantly

Shreya gets shocked but was happy ti see Daya`s concern

"Ha... han pehna dou " ... said Shreya

Shreya turned ... Daya made her wear necklace ... Shreya shivers on his touch and closes her eyes ... Purvi and Kavin saw them and smile ...

Later that night ...they all got ready and reached the bon fine ... They were playing the spin bottle game and it was Shreya`s turn to sing a song

**Tere dil mein meri dhadkane thi**

**Tujhko na aayi nazar**

**Mera ishq mujh mein saans le raha tha**

**Tujhko hui na khabar**

Shreya smiled sadly while looking at Daya he also looks at her and saw tears in her eyes while Purvi and looks at Kavin

**Tere alaawa jaan gaye sab**

**Tujhpe main kinna mardi aan**

**Tujhe kaise pata na chala**

**Ki main tennu pyaar kardi aan**

**Tujhe kaise pata na chala**

**Ki tera intezaar kardi aan**

They all claps Sherya wipes her tears .. Now the bottle stops on Rohan ... Purvi winked at Rohan he understands her plan ...

**Chaahe kuch na kehna**

**Bhale chup tu rehna**

**Mujhe hai pata, tere pyar ka**

**Khamosh chehra, ankhon pe pehra**

**Khud hai gawaah, tere pyar ka**

Rohan saw Purvi while singing the song ... Kavin feels jealous and holds Purvi`s hand tightly ... Purvi gets shocked and looked at him

**Teri jhuki nazar, teri har ada**

**Mujhe keh rahi hai ye dastaan**

**Koi shaqs hai jo ki in dinon**

**Tere zehan-o-dil pe hai chha gaya**

**Teri jhuki nazar, teri har ada**

**Mujhe keh rahi hai ye dastaan**

..

..

..

HOPE YOU`LL LIKED IT .. PLEASE RNR


End file.
